jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Psion
Classes Basic Features Base Attack: 1/2 Base Manifester: 1 Base Caster: ¼ Base Saves: Poor Fortitude / Poor Reflex / Good Will Hit-Die: D4 Skill Points: 2 Egoist (Athletics, Biology, Combat Awareness, Dweomer, Hypnosis, Survival) Kineticist (Acrobatics, Athletics, Combat Awareness, Dweomer, Engineering, Escape) Nomad (Acrobatics, Athletics, Dweomer, Geo, Escape, Survival) Seer (Administration, Combat Awareness, Dweomer, Listen, Sense Motive, Spot) Shaper (Arcana, Biology, Dweomer, Engineering, Geo, Use Device) Telepath (Bluff, Diplomacy, Dweomer, Hypnosis, Sense Motive, Sociology) Weapon Proficiency: Simple Weapon Group Training: Any 2 Combat Proficiency: Disarm (Seer), Feint (Telepath), Grapple (Egoist), Push (Kineticist), Sunder (Shaper), Trip (Nomad) Initiative: Int Key Ability Score: Intelligence Power Points = 3/4{^2}+Int{ }/2+{ } {Max 20} Psion power list Level Progression Class Features Bonus Feat: This feat must be a psionic, metapsionic, or psionic item creation feat. Discipline: You choose a discipline at 1st level. You gain abilities based on your choice at 1st, 4th, & 8th levels. Egoist: 1st level: Active Deflection (Fortitude): You gain a +1 deflection bonus to Fortitude. This bonus increases by 1 at levels 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, & 19. 4th level: While psionically focused, you may share your Active Deflection with up to 1 adjacent creature. 8th level: While psionically focused, you ignore the effects of the disabled and staggered conditions. Kineticist: ''' 1st level: Active Deflection (Defense): You gain a +1 deflection bonus to defenses. This bonus increases by 1 at levels 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, & 19. 4th level: While psionically focused, you may share your Active Deflection with up to 1 adjacent creature. 8th level: You may expend your psionic focus while making an attack roll to gain a +Int bonus to the roll. '''Nomad: 1st level: Speed Boost: You increase your natural speeds by 5'. This bonus increases by 5' at levels 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, & 19. 4th level: You may expend your psionic focus as an immediate action grant a Close target your Speed Boost for 1 round. 8th level: While psionically focused, you have advantage on Reflex saves. Seer: 1st level: See What Comes: You gain a +1 insight bonus to Initiative. This bonus increases by 1 at levels 4, 7, 10, 13, 16, & 19. 4th level: While psionically focused, you may share your See What Comes bonus with up to 1 adjacent creature. 8th level: While you are psionically focused, creatures do not gain flanking benefits when attacking you. Shaper: 1st level: Fortune Favors the Prepared: As a move action, you may form a mundane object (weighing up to CL #, and having up to Int moving parts). The item persists while you hold it and maintain psionic focus. 4th level: You may expend your psionic focus while forming an object with Fortune Favors the Prepared to cause the object to persist for CL rounds. 8th level: As a turn action, you may spend (N+1)^2 pp to gain N ectoplasmic reserve. This reserve persists only so long as you maintain psionic focus. Telepath: 1st level: Speak to Mind: Once each round, as a free action, you may send telepathic message of up to CL+Int words to a known or obvious creature within (5xCL)'. 4th level: When you send a creature a message with Speak to Mind while psionically focused, it may send a reply as an immediate action. 8th level: While you are psionically focused, re-saves against your powers take a -2 penalty.